la boda del año
by alysshearts
Summary: zack se casa con su chocobo dedicado a solitudely
1. Chapter 1

La boda del año

Dedicado a solitudely por animarme a hacer este fic =)

La boda

Cloud esperaba en el cuarto de la novia para enlazarse a su futuro esposo nervioso por los sucesos que llevaron posible este momento desde como se conocieron en hasta como tuvieron que pelear y regresar a la cordura a su general.

- listo Cloud- dice su general Sephiroth- esa vestimenta te queda….. bien creo

Cloud haciendo una mueca se vio de nuevo en el espejo pensando "como es que me deje ponerme esto -.- " viendo su hermoso vestido blanco de cola larga con corte de sirena que tiene encajes negros que forman una figura de lobo que a simple vista no se nota hasta que se estira la cola, con un corsé blanco con bordados negros; haciendo resaltar su figura y darle mas cadera y con unas cuantas modificaciones por parte de Tifa haciendo le ver que tiene un busto no tan prominente como el de ella pero si que tuviera lago con que mostrar.

-seré la burla de Soldados después de esto- resignándose Cloud de salir con el vestido puesto.

-puede ser peor – dejo Sephiroth- pudo haber sido corto el vestido que quería que usara desde un comienzo n.n todavía puedes ponerte ese si quieres y con 10000gils de mi parte – recordando aquel vestido casi de teibolera Cloud negó con la cabeza- casi gano la apuesta a Génesis pff

- jajaja vamos Cloud ya es la hora – ^o^

Agarrando a Cloud para ir a la iglesia antes que le pegara

====================mientras en otra parte =======================

-¡AHHHHHHHHH donde esta!- mientras rebuscaba toda la habitación

-ya Zack deja de ensuciarte- decía un Angeal enojado por el desorden que ocasionaba su pupilo-hijo

-pero no puedo ir sin filip*

-¿quién? O_o?

-Filip mi moneda de la suerte le prometí que estaría en mi boda T_T

-ya Zack llegaras tarde a tu boda que pague- mirando feo a Zack por la boda que le costo todo su salario de 4 meses- si no vas me pagaras con intereses

-pero y filip

-me aras perder mi dinero

Mientras discutía Angeal con su pupilo, Génesis esperaba leyendo su libro Loveless esperando al cachorro encontrara a filip y ansioso de haber ganado la apuesta

-juajua – reía macabramente al recordar cual seria su recompensa

-y a ese que le pasa -.-

- nada Zack solo ignóralo

- Filip ahí estas – dando saltitos por haber encontrado a su amiga la moneda filip- ya vámonos que se hace tarde para mi boda con mi chocobo ^o ^

-¬¬ y me dicen loco a mi- Génesis moviendo la cabeza en negación

Los tres se dirigían a la iglesia que Angeal y Sephiroth habían apartado para el gran momento de esta pareja. Ya entrando en la iglesia se ponen en sus posiciones para el gran momento.

-recuerda Zack di tus votos y si te pierdes saca estas tarjetas- decía Angeal dándole las tarjetas para que no cancele la boda Cloud por culpa de su pupilo

-sipo nOn

- jajaja da por perdido tu dinero todavía falta la fiesta yeah- le susurra Génesis a Angeal

- -.-"( Angeal inner : noo porque T_T se que lo echara a perder mi dinerooooo ToT ¿por qué tuve que ser padrino?. Angeal: porque no pude decir no a esa carita de cachorrito u.u )

=====================en la entrada de la iglesia ==================

-recuerda Cloud lo mas seguro es que Zack haga una mensada- Sephiroth trataba de tranquilizar a Cloud que empieza entrar en pánico.

- si ya estoy mentalizado- (Cloud inner: nooo quiero entrar T_T se burlaran de mi por este estúpido traje)

Mientras Cloud se tranquilizaba y mentalizaba Tifa se le sacaba fotos para los periódicos ya que no todos los días ves a Zack Fair un primera clase de Soldados casándose con un hermoso chocobo juju y de paso que se venderán como pan tostado XD

-ya tomaste las fotos- susurra Sephiroth a Tifa- recuerda una parte es mía XD

- ya lose pero ya arreglaste la habitación de noche de bodas?- decía mientras babeaba imaginando lo que haría su amigo-hermano Cloud con Zack.

- de eso se encargaba Génesis, dijo que ni una escena se libraría de las diferentes vistas- mientras sonreía macabramente

- y estos que les pasa ¬¬- cloud mirándolos como su general y amiga estaban en su mundo

Ya en sus cabales Sephiroth le dio el brazo para llevarlo al altar como "buen padrino que era". Lentamente se abrían las puertas mostrando en el fondo a un Zack leyendo una tarjetas y en la banca por parte de Cloud a una mama llorosa por su hijo se casa.

-haber aquí dice que debo poner mis sentimientos y luego que diga su nombre o es primero el nombre y luego los sentimientos- decía Zack a Angeal ignorando por completo a un Cloud con una venita resaltada.

-jajaja ya se enojo el chocobo- decía Reno en la banca de amigos de Zack a Rude- te apuesto que cancela jejeje

-¬¬ ya te oí Reno- mirando mal a Reno, este Angeal- ya ponte serio que esto me costo mucho ô-ô y no hay rembolso T.T

-gracias Angeal me alegra que lo hagas por que me quieres¬¬

-eh?... Así porque te quiero ^o^ ya sabes

-cof cof ….. La novia a llegado nOn!- decía Sephiroth mientras le daba señal a Aeris de tocar el piano con su tema especial

Cloud avanzaba hacia su amor de vida e idiota de por vida siendo sincero -.-; pero con mucha felicidad por delante, llegaba a lado de su futuro esposo Zack.

-cof, cof, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a esta hermosa pareja y rica n.n por cierto.- decía el padre de la iglesia

-¬¬ ya apúrese- decía molesto Angeal- ya que me cobra por hora

- -.-U ya voy bueno quieren la larga o la corta

- la corta- Angeal ya apunto de reventar

- ¬¬ no soy yo el que decido por ser mi boda- un Cloud más irritado

- no mientras yo page ¬¬

-bueno eso es cierto cloudy-pu él paga la boda :D- decía Zack (Zack inner: así no hecho a perder la boda y cloudy me dará una recompensa en la noche o si va hacer la mejor noche *¬*)

- bueno u.u solo porque me lo pides tu -/-

- bueno continuare si no les importa, haber la versión corta es así- mientras sacaba una hoja con lo que leería- nos hemos reunido para unir a Cloud Strife y a Zack Fair en sagrado matrimonio que los unirá en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe. Aquí presente Zack aceptas amar, cuidar y proteger a Cloud hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto hasta más allá de la muerte :)

- bueno -.- si tu lo dices y tu Cloud aceptas a Zack como tu futuro esposo que respetaras, amaras y cuidaras hasta que la muerte los separe.

- s-si -/- también hasta en la otra vida si nos reunimos de nuevo

- bien yo con el poder que me fue concedido los declaro marido y muj…. (mirada ¬¬ fea por parte de Cloud) marido si marido jajajaja puede besar al novio (padre inner: que carácter y eso que se ve como si no rompiera un plato -.- no envidio al novio por casarse con el ya me imagino cuando se enoja)

Zack agarra de la cintura a Cloud para darle el beso mas caliente que se han dado en su vida. Asiendo que todos empezaran a chiflar por la imagen caliente que dan.

- no te lo comas todo deja algo para la noche- un reno chiflando

separándose Cloud le lanza a Reno una mirada asesina que hasta Sephiroth retrocedió.

- ya Cloudy déjalo que ahora tenderemos la fiesta más gay del mundo yeah vamos hacia la recepción wiii

continuara

reviews


	2. Chapter 2

===============en la fiesta===============================

-¡a celebrar se a dicho wiiiiii!- decía un Zack eufórico que no paraba de saltar

- yeah vamos todos que Angeal invita todo hasta las bebidas- decía un Cloud con una sonrisa macabra- verdad? Angeal ¬u¬

-grrr esta me la pagas ¬¬- susurraba un Angeal que ya daba por perdido otro mes de pago- ni que lindo ni nada es la encarnación del mal T.T

- siiii bebida gratis :D- decía un reno que corría para la barra por una bebida

- si que bien gracias Angeal ^u^- burlándose Genesis

todos fueron rápido por las bebidas que serian gratis para ellos mientras un pobre Angeal trataba de no liquidar a todos para que no se fuera lo que quedaba de su futuro pago que se iba volando.

-Zack es momento que le quites la liga – decía un Reno pervertido

- si que la quite, que la quite,- repetían todos mientras un Cloud sonrojado y esperando que su Zack no lo hiciera enfrente de todos; sin embargo vio como se inclinaba y levantaba un poco el vestido para bajar la liga lenta y seductoramente para lanzarla a los pervertidos que esperaban ansioso.

- wow que es lo único que tendrán de mi cloud nOn

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo con la diferente música que ponían, todos los Soldados, Turcos y Jefes tomaron hasta no poder mas sin percatarse que unas personitas tomarían provecho de lo que hicieran están bien pachecos.

-juju. Estas grabando eso Gen.- señalando el general a un Rufus bien pacheco que besaba con desesperación aun Reno que estaba sentado sobre su cadera – eso me dará vacaciones cuando quiera XD

- XD ya lo estoy grabando pero mira como esta Rude jajaja se ve celoso jajajaj- viendo como Rude trata de darle en la cabeza a Rufus con una mesa – wow esto me dará unas entradas tras bambalinas en la representación de Loveless yeah

-eso no es nada dice tifa mientras grababa a una Elena que correteaba a Tseng semi desnudo con la ropa desgarrada a excepción de los pantalones y con restos de lo que fue su camisa- jajaj sabia que era una tigresa XD

-XD no quiero estar en su lugar jajaja- decía Gen (Genesis inner: -.-U y yo que pensaba llevarla a mi habitación mejor no)- Seph. Recuerdame no llevarla a la cama- susurraba al general

-¡OH POR DIOS! Ya vieron a Lazar eso tengo que grabarlo dame una cámara Gen- quitándole una de las cámaras que llevaba ya que llevaba 4 para grabar todo y más las cámaras que estaban en todo el salón y los cuartos donde se alojan todos, en especial cierta habitación.

-Wow Yuri!-decía Tifa saltando de emoción y maldad señalando hacia un rincón del salón- juajuajua sabia que Cissne era lesbiana yuju gane la apuesta ¡¿donde esta Aeris? Debo cobrar antes que huya juajua- alejándose al ver la en la barra grabando otras escenas XD

-O.O?- Genesis y Sephiroth no se esperaban eso (Sephiroth inner: recordar no hacer apuestas con ella, Genesis inner: linda ponerla en mi lista jejeje)

- bueno dame la cámara debo grabar eso owo- grabando a Lazar que estaba bien rojo por el alcohol estaba empezando a bailar teibol sobre una mesa quitándose la ropa lentamente mientras era rodeado por Soldados igual de pasados de copas- jajajaja con esto hare lo quiera sin tener repercusiones jajajaja este es el mejor día de mi vida jajajaja

-XD eso que todavía no termina la noche o mira a Hollander manoseando a la estatua de chocolate del chocobo de Zack jajajaja

- wow eso no es nada mira a Tifa y Aeris XD como se la pasan jajajaja sabia que eran yuri juajua esto va para mi colección personal y a quien puede pagar ;D

- y todavía falta cuando estén en sus habitaciones-

-que hacen ¬¬- dice Angeal apareciendo atrás de Genesis molesto de tener que pagar toda esas bebidas

-AHH!-Genesis subiendo a los brazos de Sephiroth viendo como su amigo de la infancia aparecía como ninja con su aura demoniaca

-ya que hacen porque tan alegres ¬¬

-EH? ….. por la felicidad del cachorro-decía Genecis mientras se baja de Sephiroth- no Seph.

- EH! Asi claro por la felicidad de Zack

-¬¬ y porque la cámara- señalando las cámaras

- para no perder nada de su felicidad =)- génesis respondía rápido haciendo señas a Seph que le siguiera el juego

-y porque tantas?

-Para las diferentes perspectivas non

-Y porque la risa macabra?

-Para ambientar la fiesta

-Aja¬¬ y porque la cara de mentira?

-^o^ cual cara

-quiero la mitad

- de que OuO?

-del dinero ¬¬

- no se de que me hablas non

-¬¬ les romperé las cámaras sin te hacen menso otra vez – agarrando las cámaras

- nooo! OoO- Sephiroth y Génesis deteniendo a Angeal

-te daremos el 30%- dice Seph.

- 50%

-30% y video yuri ;)

-.-…. De quien?

-Cissne con Scarlet o Tifa con Aeris escoge ^-^

-Tifa/Aeris :D- mientras se dan una apretón de manos para cerrar el trato hecho- bien jujuju recuperare mi dinero jauajua

(Seph inner: y a mi me dicen loco -.- )

(Genesis inner: fiu por casi pierdo mi material aunque tengo mas jajajaja por todo el hotel jejejeje *U*)

mientras la pareja de recién casados Cloud era arrastrado por Zack

-Cloudy-pu bailemos- arrastrando a un Cloud sonrojado por la bebida- vamos pongan canción para la pareja vamos Dj

- O.o? desde cuando tenemos Dj- decía Cloud confundido mientras en empezada la canción de caramelldance

-ya Cloud vamos bailemos- agarrándolo para bailar la canción como se imaginan Seph, Gen., y ahora Angeal grababan como bailaban y como se le unían más al baile

-esto es oro puro – decía el Genesis que empezaba a enfocar con una cámara profesional esa de la televisión – venderé esto en millones juajua

- y mi 30% de esa venta wiiii siiiii recuperare mi dinero yeah nOn


	3. Chapter 3

este es un lemon si no les gusta por favor no lean y no comenten acerca de mi locura XD

=======================noche de bodas========================

Zack cargaba a un Cloud borracho hasta su habitación para disfrutar su noche de bodas

-Cloudy-pu ya mero llegamos- decía un Zack algo sofocado por cierto chocobo lo abrazaba como si quisiera exprimir zumo

-pero Zacky eres tan lindo

- si, si Cloudy… no puedo respirar

Llevándolo hasta la cama se logra zafar de ese abrazo, dejándole ver lo hermoso que se veía su Cloudy todo sonrojado y sexy con ese vestido (Zack inner: *¬* se ve tan sexy con ese vestido ahora si mi regalo e boda ^o ^)

-Zacky te he dicho que te ves sexy con ese traje

- en serio ¬w¬

-sip me pones caliente- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente – te había dicho que tengo ropa interior de mujer- susurrándole en el odio mientras lamia su lóbulo

Zack se ponía cada ves mas caliente al escuchar como su Cloudy le hablaba lujuriosamente

-Zacky sabes lo que deseo de regalo de bodas –mientras se acariciaba su entrepierna- ya que es mío también no Zack

Lentamente quitando el pantalón de Zack y bajando su ropa interior viendo en toda su expresión el no tan pequeño Zack

-es muy grande- arrodillándose enfrente Zack agarrándolo y empezando a lamerlo despacio y luego introduciéndolo en su boca- y muy rico, lo saboreare muchas veces

-O/O Cloud ahh…donde…ahh…aprendiste esto hug más Cloudy eres muy bueno en esto

-claro Zack practique mucho para esto- comenzando un nuevo avivan con su boca

-que O.O practicar ah esp..ah. espera me voy AAHHHHH!

Viendo como su Cloud se pasaba su esencia sin dejar que se perdiera; que para Zack esa imagen seria imborrable

-ah ah eso fue genial oh por dios nunca pensé que fueras así y ¿cómo es que practicaste?

-sip sabes hay cursos en video que explican como complacer- decía mientras dejaba que Zack le quitara el vestido y sintiendo las caricias que le daba- ah ah hasta compre un consolador para practicar ah ah sigue Zack

- claro mi Cloud todo lo que quieras- dejando lo con su ropa interior que era de encaje blanco semitransparente – sexy déjame darle mis felicitaciones a Tifa por esto.- bajando la ropa con los dientes dejando a un Cloud como tan solo las medias de encaje que lo hacia ver un ángel sexy, pero sobre todo era todo suyo

Zack recostaba a Cloud en la cama quitándose lo que quedaba de ropa, esta ves era su turno de darle placer a su chocobo; agarrando el miembro de Cloud masturbándolo lentamente viendo como recorría el placer en la carita de su amor.

-es mi turno-acelerando el ritmo haciendo gemir a Cloud, ya cuando sentía que se venia paro su acción – todavía no Cloudy - acercando sus dedos a la boca de Cloud- ya sabes que hacer no?

Lamia y disgustaba los dedos que lo poseerían y abrirían para ser de Zack totalmente. Alejando sus dedos los posiciono en la entrada virginal de su amado empujando lentamente un dedo para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

-hug es algo extraño

-tranquilo Cloud solo relájate –decía mientras metía y sacaba su dedo a la ves que metía otro dedo para estirarlo ya cuando fueron tres dedos que seguían poseyendo a Cloud, él cual empezaba a disfrutarlo.

-ya estas listo, relájate duele al principio pero luego vas a amarlo

Metiendo poco a poco su miembro esperando ver si no provocaba dolor a su amado, sin esperar que su chocobo lo abrazara con las piernas atrayéndolo hasta que toco fondo.

-AHHHH!... ah ah

-Cloud ¿por qué?

- Ah ya te quería dentro no te preocupes ah déjame que me acostumbre ah

Espero a que se acostumbrara hasta que Cloud empezó a moverse lentamente dándole pauta para moverse con un avivan lento, escuchando sus gemidos que eran música para Zack.

-Zack ah más ah rápido ah por favor

Con esto arremetió más rápido complaciendo a su vida empezando a masturbándolo con la misma velocidad

-AH AH ZACK!

- ya mero Cloud , los dos juntos

Llegando al clímax los dos dejándolos cansados, saliendo de Cloud para recostarse a su lado lo abrazo y beso con amor.

-fue fantástico Zack

-sip ^.^ y eso que la noche es joven ¬w¬ ¡quiero repetir!; sin embargo quiero esta ves con tus juguetes ¬3¬

-O/O pero no los traigo

- ToT que mal, bueno tendré que utilizar las tantas poses de placer que aprendí***u* **

- ¿¬¬ donde las aprendiste?

-bueno ¬U¬

-ah Zack ah para..- decía porque Zack empezó a lamer sus lindo pezones haciendo que de nuevo se endureciera

-NO ZACK- empujándolo a dicho haciendo que se callera de la cama

-auch T-T ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Como que porque donde aprendiste ¬¬# las poses que dices

-hay Cloud -.- por libros de kamasutras

-¬/¬ seguro

-sip ç^w^ç

- / lo siento

-no hay problema pero esto rompe la atmosfera -.-U - mientras se levantaba Zack vio una maleta con una carta que le llamo la atención

-es tuya Cloud

-no , no la había visto

Zack se acerco y tomo la carta para leerla; la cual decía:

_Hi Zack ten esto como regalo de bodas ya veras lo que es cuando lo abras jajaja úsalos lo máximo y si es ahora mejor_

_Atentamente, Génesis _

_P.D piensa en mi cuando los uses XD jajajaja y deja a tu chocobo satisfecho _

- O.o?- abrió la maleta encontrando todo tipo de juguetes sexuales-jejeje así será lo dejare satisfecho, Cloudy recuerdas lo de antes

-he? Si ¬¬

-parece que si podremos jugar *w* - mostrando el contenido de la maleta a si Cloudy

Comenzando de nuevo la diversión que Zack adora dejar a su Cloud todo sonrojado y sexy por toda la noche sin dejarlo dormir por tanto placer que le daba, sin saber que no todo es gratis con Génesis

continuara gracias por leer

bueno nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

ya aquí esta la continuación perdon la tardanza a los que leen mi fic

y gracias por los reviews aunque sean pocos me alegran =D

====================para el viaje =======================

_vamos héroe (voz de Cloud)_

_contesta mi llamada(voz maquina)_

_vamos héroe (voz de Cloud)_

_contesta (voz maquina)_

_soy tú (voz de Cloud)_

_chocobo mi (voz maquina)_

_héroe contéstame (voz de Cloud)_

_vamos héroe (voz de Cloud)_

_coge el teléfono (voz maquina)_

_coge mi (voz Cloud)_

_llamada(voz maquina)_

-O.o? ¿Zack es tu cell? ¿por qué suena como yo? ¬¬

-no claro que no como crees ^.^

_coge mi (voz Cloud)_

_llamada(voz maquina)_

_Zacky (voz Cloud)_

-aja ¿seguro que no?¬¬

-no es el tono de…(Zack inner: que le digo piensa, piensa Zack ¡ah ya se!) Cosmos Dessidia si eso es ^0^

Levantándose de mala gana busca su cell en la ropa tirada para evitar preguntas de su Cloud, al encontrarlo contesta al rufián que interrumpió su momento de "paz y tranquilidad" de su chocobo y el.

-¿quién?

-soy tu mami ^0^

-¬¬ en serio "mami" te escuchas diferente

-enserio ^3^quien lo pensaría jajaja

-si quien XD bueno " mami" y mi regalo de boda; porque no viniste a mi boda eh?

-…

-y "mami" me preparas el desayuno sii di que si, ah si también el de Cloud; y lavarías mi ropa porfis….

-ya, no soy tu "mami" ¬¬ por eso no vino abusador

-O.o? mami?

-que no lo soy, soy Génesis ¬¬

- y mi "mami" T.T

- -.-·· bueno… nose que paso con ella

-T_T sniff sniff

-ya deja de llorar

-si no eres mi "mami" ¿quién eres?

-¬¬* si serás, comienza con G y termina en S

-Georges el de la panadería ala que cuentas ¿traes pan?

-no soy Georges ¬n¬

-AH! Ya se Gorgies cariño si es por los arreglos de mesa, ya te dije te quedaron bien, a todos les gusto ^o ^

-tampoco muy frio

-Geovanies?

- Frio

-AH! Ya se Philip

-eso ni comienza con G ni termina con S ¬¬

-entonces Ghilips

-¬¬****** te mato. Soy GENESIS escuchaste

-ah eres tu -.-

-ñ.ñ y yo de buena gente llamándote para recordarte tu vuelo de luna de miel que me hiciste pagar (Génesis inner: y que por eso sacare más $¬$)

-ah por eso -.-

-sip ^o^

-bueno ya vamos danos 5 minutos

-5 minutos a partir de ahora o después de follar a tu chocobo en el baño mientras se bañan n0n

- -.-U creo que lo segundo *¬*

-pues ¡adivina que! OwO

-¿qué? –w-

-el vuelo es en 20 minutos no hay mas programados hasta el próximo año OwO ¡no es genial! =D

- NO! no lo es T-T

-así que apúrate tomare tiempo n3n

Cortando la llamada Zack se voltea a su chocobo que tenia cara de WTF con la conversación de Zack ya que solo escucho lo que Zack decía.

- y bien ¿quién era?

- Génesis para avisar que el vuelo sale en 20 minutos T-T

_cuarto no tan secreto_

5 a.m.

-jajajaja soy tan genial esto es oro puro juajua

-ya Genesis ¬¬ ayuda a clasificarlos-decía un Sephiroth ordenando videos tomados en chantaje, personales, ventas bajas, ventas altas y vacaciones

-oye es mi tiempo de grandeza no lo rompas ¬¬

-ya Gen. Hazlo después- decía Angeal ayudando a ordenar- oye esos son de ¿Reno?

-eh? si ñ.n por?

-dicen que la venganza es mala, mentira es muy dulce y satisfactoria- sonriendo macabramente Angeal

(Sephiroth inner: recordatorio no quitarle dinero ni hacerlo enojar)

(Génesis inner: había olvidado el porque no hago enojar a Angeal es más cruel que Sephiroth )

-¿qué le harás?-pregunta curioso el general

-oh ya verán- sonriendo malvadamente, viendo el reloj se acuerda de algo- por cierto Génesis ¿a que hora es el vuelo de Zack?

-hmm a las 7 a.m. ¿por?

- no deberíamos interrumpirlos para avisarles – viendo la tele donde estaba su pupilo yaciendo con su amado

.¿que? NO!-ambos Sephiroth como Génesis parecían insultados por la absurda idea de su amigo

-bueno yo decía -.-U ya que si siguen estando con mucha actividad no creo que se percaten de su hora de salida

-yo voto por que sigan*¬* - decía Sephiroth ya que le gustaba el chocobo (Sephiroth inner: yo lo quería T-T maldito Zack pero bueno ya tengo a alguien mas y muy linda *¬*)

(Génesis inner: $,$ sip oro puro el codiciado chocobo y ni que decir del cachorro adorado por las mujeres jajaja)

- -.-U bueno le avisas a las 6 para que se preparen

_6:40 a.m_

-oye a que hora terminaran XD son conejos o que?

-si pero esto se venderá como peliporno por partes jajaja- decía Génesis con sus palomitas disfrutando

-ya llámale Gen van a perder el vuelo si siguen así- decía Angeal viendo que son la única pareja todavía activa en todo el hotel

-ya ya -.- voy- comenzando a llamar al cachorro y viéndolo por la tele como buscaba su cell

-¿quién?

-soy tu mami ^0^

-¬¬ en serio "mami" te escuchas diferente

-enserio ^3^quien lo pensaría jajaja

-si quien XD bueno " mami" y mi regalo de boda; porque no viniste a mi boda eh?

-…

-y "mami" me preparas el desayuno sii di que si, ah si también el de Cloud; y lavarías mi ropa porfis….

-ya, no soy tu "mami" ¬¬ por eso no vino abusador

-O.o? mami?

-que no lo soy, soy Génesis ¬¬

- y mi "mami" T.T

- -.-·· bueno… nose que paso con ella

-T_T sniff sniff

-ya deja de llorar

-si no eres mi "mami" ¿quién eres?

-¬¬* si serás, comienza con G y termina en S

-Georges el de la panadería ala que cuentas ¿traes pan?

-no soy Georges ¬n¬

-AH! Ya se Gorgies cariño si es por los arreglos de mesa, ya te dije te quedaron bien, a todos les gusto ^o ^

-tampoco muy frio

-Geovanies?

- Frio

-AH! Ya se Philip

-eso ni comienza con G ni termina con S ¬¬

-entonces Ghilips

-¬¬****** te mato. Soy GENESIS escuchaste

-ah eres tu -.-

-ñ.ñ y yo de buena gente llamándote para recordarte tu vuelo de luna de miel que me hiciste pagar (Génesis inner: y que por eso sacare más $¬$)

-ah por eso -.-

-sip ^o^

-bueno ya vamos danos 5 minutos

-5 minutos a partir de ahora o después de follar a tu chocobo en el baño mientras se bañan n0n

- -.-U creo que lo segundo *¬*

-pues ¡adivina que! OwO

-¿qué? –w-

-el vuelo es en 20 minutos no hay mas programados hasta el próximo año OwO ¡no es genial! =D

- NO! no lo es T-T

-así que apúrate tomare tiempo n3n

Colgando el teléfono va como el cachorro hace marometas y de todo para salir a tiempo disfrutando de su desgracia

-te apuesto que destruye media ciudad- decía Génesis sacando 1000gil

-ja lo mas seguro es que deja traumado a Cloud, bueno yo digo que solo el trayecto-Sephiroth sacando 1000gils

-que poca confianza ¬¬- decía Angeal quien sacaba 1000gils también- pues yo apuesto que causa choques en masa por el trayecto y todavía le sobran 5 minutos para abordar el avión

continuara

lo dividi en 2 partes por que era mucho espero que les guste luego lo subo gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

lamento tardar tanto pero bueno ya qui esta el siguiente capitulo

gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que dejan comentarios bueno son 2 pero algo es algo XD

================aeropuerto==========================

-por fin llegamos! ^o^- decía un Zack eufórico por tanta adrenalina- y tú decías que era imposible

Un Cloud todo traumado por ver toda su vida pasar por sus ojos mientras iban en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, solo se quedo viendo como su esposo lo llevaba arrastras hacia la sala de abordamiento, volteando hacia atrás ve todo el caos dejado atrás,

-hace 20 minutos-

-Cloud báñate mientras empaco, vamos hacia la luna de miel- decía Zack empujando a Cloud con mucho autodominio para no ir con él si no, no llegan

-ya voy (Cloud inner: me duele el trasero T.T cuando descansare)

Rápidamente y con un litro de Shinra-cola energetizante ordeno todo en tiempo record sin olvidar ni sus "juguetes", ve como su Cloud sale también en tiempo record algo adolorido.

- voy bajando todo T.T porque si no te llevo a la cama otra vez *¬*

-.-U

Saliendo del cuarto con todas las maletas ve el auto se Sephiroth en el parking del hotel y como buen "samaritano" que sabe que es su general y con la copia de la llave que le saco hace tiempo junto con la de su oficina mete las maletas en el maletero, con esto se va corriendo como flash hacia su habitación ya esperándolo un cloud vestido con una pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas negra pegada haciéndole ver sexy.

-ay porque T-T

-ya Zack báñate- empujándolo al baño evitando todo contacto visual por la mirada de deseo de su esposo que le mando al verlo

Con toda esa energía que tenia Zack y con las ganas de estar solo con su chocobo en tiempo record y con solo 10 minutos de sobra lleva a Cloud al auto del general el cual no quería subir.

-vamos Cloud no le importara sabes que es por una buena causa nOn

-yo creo que nos querrá matar si lo rayamos mejor no

-no creo es un "pan de Dios"^o^

-¬¬ si claro, en donde en el infierno

Subiendo a rastras al convertible ultimo modelo Lamborghini-Shinra corp negro de Sephiroth

-bien vámonos ^o^

Acelerando como si los persiguiera el diablo entra en la calle principal en dirección al aeropuerto sin importarle si por casi se lleva a una viejita que cruzaba la calle.

-¡Zack! Por casi te llevas a la ancianita

-¿A quien?

-¬¬ olvídalo

Volteando Zack a su chocobo sonríe como si nada y acaricia su cabello el cual agarra el volante para evitar que choque

-Zack mira el camino

-ay que tierno se preocupa por mi –decía mientras rebasaba un automóvil que por casi le pega con la parte trasera del Lamborghini a la parte delantera de este ya que freno a tiempo pero no el de atrás de él

-O.O ¡Zack! Acabas de ocasionar un choque

-yo!, claro que no para que frena el

-¬¬ por ti bobo

-noo Cloudy por no saber manejar n.n

-¬¬U

Así poco a poco ocasionaba choques, volcaduras y explosiones a lo largo del trayecto y de los alrededores; llegando a su destino salvos y sanos al aeropuerto con 5 minutos de sobra pero los pobres con los que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse a Zack Fair no tuvieron tal suerte.

-3 minutos para el despegue-ya en el avión

-ves Cloudy llegamos sin contra tiempo

-ya quita esa cara que te arrugas non

- bien ¿a dónde vamos de luna de miel por cierto?

-sii wiii luna de miel pues no se pero nos espera la aventura

-ya cállate copia barata de Finn

-T-T pero Cloudy

- ya me voy a dormir no me despiertes hasta que lleguemos ¬¬

=================en el cuarto no tan secreto=====================

-juajua ¡GANE! Paguen – decía un muy feliz Angeal al recibir su dinero

- mi AUTO T-T- lloraba la perdida de su preciado Lamborghini-Shinra corp

-jajajajaja valió la pena jajajaja – divirtiéndose de la desgracia del general Génesis reía

-bien ahora la venganza juajua- reía macabramente Angeal saliendo con su cell en mano el cual le paso los videos comprometedores de cierto pelirrojo que seria su nuevo esclavo

- pobre reno no querría estar en sus zapatos – decía génesis medio serio medio burla- bueno yo también me voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en un lugar muy lujoso juajua

-¬¬ vas a chantajear a Lazard?

-nooooooo voy a chantajear a Rufus =p

-voy contigo; quiero venganza contra el cachorro por mi auto juajua dile adiós a tu luna de miel jajaja ni sabaras que te pego jajaja- decía mientras seguía a Génesis para el chantaje que Rufus no podrá decir que no y doblara las manos cuando quieran, que bueno son los días de borrachera.

continuara

gracias por leer

reviews bueno el que quiera =D es bien recibido


	6. Chapter 6

wii la luna de miel espero que les guste el comienzo es que fue mucho lo que escribí que sentía que me moría XD

espero que les guste

========================Luna de miel======================

_wow nunca pensé que iríamos aquí devio costarle mucho a Genesis pagarnos esta luna de miel por 7 días en Final Fantasy Paradise Island

_sip lo mejor para mi chocobo n.n

_oh gracias es fantástico -/-

_vamos al hotel y luego vemos donde ir si

_si n/n

dirigiéndose así al único hotel lujoso de cinco estrellas en esa isla exclusiva que contiene de todo como prque de nieves para esquiar, aguas termales con su volcán para escalar, playas blancas con aguas cristalinas, bosque tropical con flores exóticas y parque de atracciones para los peques.

Al entrar en la recepción ven lo lujoso que es el hotel al tener majestuosas estatuas de la diosa Cosmos con el dios Caos, de mármol y el otro de obsidiana respetivamente, las paredes elegantemente decoras y pintadas para que diera una imagen cómoda y acogedora a sus inquilinos, poco a poco caminaron hasta un joven que estaba sonriendo en el mostrador de recepción.

_hola buenos días ¿se les ofrece algo?-decía un apuesto joven rubio

_bueno tenemos reservaciones a nombre de Genesis Rhapsodos-decía Zack viendo a los ojos azules como de su chocobo

___déjenme checar en el sistema_ mientras checaba en la computadora Zack se percataba el enorme parecido con su Cloud lo cual era raro encontrar un joven rubio y ojos azules con piel blanca_ aquí esta su habitación es la residencial . buena sección déjeme decirle.

_gracias en ¿donde queda?

_bueno ahorita mando a que lo lleve-volteando a ver a Cloud se queda pensando un momento_ o podría tratar de hacer el examen que aplicamos en la isla para ver cuan especial son.

_yo soy muy especial ¿no Cloudy?

_si, si lo que digas

_T.T no seas malo

_bueno como decía se pasa el examen se le dará una habitación especial según salga hay diferentes secciones que les parece quieren intentar ^-^

_sii quero ser especial

_bueno me permite su brazo por favor-lo decía viendo a Cloud el cual no se fiaba mucho de lo que dijo aquel joven

_¿para que?- mientras extendía su brazo lentamente con desconfianza

_bueno para colocarlo en esta maquina_ agarrando el brazo lo coloco en una maquina parecida a una caja con una hueco como las que usan para sacar papeles de sorteo solo que esta era de metal.

Sintiendo como le daban un piquete y que sangraba trato de sacar su mano de esa caja impidiendo esa acción el joven agarro con mucha fuerza sin esfuerzo lo cual preocupo a Cloud ya que el era un Soldado la elite de los guerreros

_no se preocupe-mientras le daba una sonrisa el joven- solo es para ver su ADN y no tenga historial criminal

_aja – sin creerse ese cuento Cloud mas nervioso se ponía mirando con recelo al joven hasta que sintió escozor en su muñeca distrayéndolo de ver al joven que lo soltó.

_¿que es esto? ¿Un tatuaje?- se decía viendo en su muñeca un tatuaje verde con negro de un meteorito cayendo con unas palabras escritas Final Fantasy VII; lo cual lo dejo desconcertado porque el lugar se llamaba igual.

_¡felicidades! Eres súper especial no estas feliz- sonriendo muy animadamente que le daba miedo Cloud por esa reacción mientras a Zack también estaba feliz por la suerte de su esposo esperando ansioso su momento.

_aja y porque todo esto_ mirando con desconfianza y recelo

_sip porque con el ADN vemos que no seas criminal ni que tengas antecedentes criminales menores y el tatuaje fue para registrarte si eres especial, es decir único en su tipo solo gente como tú puede tener acceso a todo el sitio sin restricciones, la gente común su tatuaje es el logo de la isla y se hospedan donde ellos puedan apartar.

_¿solo por un tatuaje raro?- seguía sin creerse esa disparates

_si es mas tienes membresía de por vida a venir con un acompañante cuando quieras en la sección exclusiva con los jets privados de la isla cuando quieras

_solo por un tatuaje raro_ seguía sin creérselo mas si todo es gratis

_asi es solo 20 personas tiene tatuajes únicos con la membresías y otros 15 algo malvadamente especiales que también tienen membresía- sonriendo de todo feliz con la vida

_¿malvadamente especiales? – desconcentrado Cloud pensaba en que significaba esas palabras

_si personas que malvadas que desean destruir todo porque odian lo bueno, justo y lindo de este mundo y para que no destruyan este paraíso se les da membresía solo que se les vigila las 24 hrs del día para que no cometan atrocidades

_me toca quiero ser especial- saltando de gusto Zack estaba para pasar y ser como su Cloud

_bueno permítame- haciendo el mismo procedimiento que paso Cloud, esperaba que su tatuaje fuera único como su amado sin darle importancia al piquete y al escozor por la adrenalina que le corría por las venas de emoción.

_parece que no es único joven- sonriendo amablemente y algo decepcionado el joven a Zack. El cual se deprimió al ver que su tatuaje no decía Final Fantasy ni nada parecido al de su chocobo; como le dio pena al joven trato de animarlo- bueno a decir verdad no es común porque no es el logo de la isla y tienes una sección aparte.

_eso es verdad- levantando la cara toda llorosa y deprimida ala expectativa de un rayito de luz.

_si tenemos a 10 personas con su tatuaje y se hospedan en la sección Hero y es muy confortable junto con otras secciones como la Organización XIII, Deep ground, Cie'th, entre otras le agradara la sección conocerá mas gente con sus afinidades.

Lo cual no conforto a Zack que deseaba ser único como su esposo. (Zack inner: porque no puedo ser especial que no tengo yo)

_pero al estar con mi Cloudy me hace especial no- mirando con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir dejando algo incomodo y un poco acosado por la invasión de espacio personal al recepcionista

_eh? Bueno… si eso creo- decía inseguro de que decir para alejarlo un poco de el

_si soy especial porque mi esposa es especial_ decía feliz dando saltitos con ese pensamiento

_bueno los que son especiales tiene otra sección de súper lujo la sección Final Fantasy

_¿porque todo tiene Final Fantasy?- decía ya mas tranquilo Cloud después de ver la escena de su esposo

_porque el dueño así lo quiso, ¿quieren cambiar de habitación?

-no gra….

_¡Si!- interrumpiendo a Cloud que iba a rechazar la oferta

_bueno si es así tomen esta llave especial- dándoles una tarjeta con la imagen del tatuaje de Cloud- y también estas pulseras que tiene un código de barras y microchip incluido que les permitirá el paso a todo y los distinguirá de los demás.

_oh- mirando emocionado las pulseras negras como si fueran la ultima maravilla- vamos Cloudy hay que estrenar esa habitación

_ya que- resignado Cloud seguía a su esposo el cual fue detenido por otro joven de cabello gris azulado que apareció por arte de magia

_¿WoL estos son?- decía mirando al joven rubio con una sonrisa amigable

_sip son los nuevos inquilinos de la sección especial_ señalando a Cloud _ bueno este es Firion los ayudara con su equipaje

_por favor síganme _ mientras recogía las maletas de Cloud y de Zack para ponerlas en un carrito maletero

_bueno que prefieren ir directo a la habitación o que les de información mientras los llevo a su habitación y luego un recorrido- decía Firion caminando lentamente para que decidieran

_habita…

_¡Recorrido! – de nuevo interrumpiendo a su esposo el cual lo miraba con molestia

_bien síganme los buenos _ levantando el brazo señalando hacia enfrente

_que ahora imitan al chapulín colorado – ya harto de esta situación estaba Cloud

_ya no te sulfures que se te hacen arrugas a tu linda cara – abrazándolo

Viendo la escena de la pareja se siente feliz de trabajar en la isla, ver la alegría de los niños y el amor de las parejas, si eso era lo que lo mantenía ahí

_bueno como saben hay 2 sectores especiales los de Final Fantasy y los de Caos Weapons_ mientras seguía su andar pasando por un pasillo enorme que llevaba a otros pasillos que atravesaban jardines elegantes de rosas rojas y diferentes flores, mas sin embargo había mas rosas rojas –el jardín que ven de lado derecho con el suelo de piedra negro y con alfombra negra muy tipo amo del mundo ese camino conduce a la sección Caos Weapons de los súper malvados que odian todo y quieren destruir el mundo que conocemos; claro que mientras estén aquí se le prohíbe destruir por respeto a las demás personas pero si quieren pueden ir a la sala de destrucción de cosas para desahogarse de su odio y para darle un toque no tan tétrico a su andar les pusimos rosas rojas no es lindo ¿no creen?

A lo cual Cloud se le quedo viendo con cara de que tienes en la cabeza y Zack con cara de no entender nada; al ver sus rostro solo sonríe Firion continuando su camino haciendo señales para que lo siguieran.

_bien en su lado izquierdo verán otro pasillo con su jardín con juegos de columpios y resbaladillas es la sección de los comunes o como se dicen los inquilinos que apenas pueden pagar – señalando a las familias con niños que gritaban, correteaban y lloraban por todos lados los cuales a Cloud le ponían los pelos de punta por tanto ruido – no son lindos lo bueno es que pueden pagar este hermoso paraíso pero aun así están limitados si no, no seria exclusivo

_ah bueno

_oh! Miren esa sección era la que ocuparían es de los trabajadores de Shinra. Inc. La cual se hospedarían si no fueran especiales no es maravilloso no andar con la plebe

(Cloud inner: me cae mal me hace sentir pobre mísero)

_y este sección es la del joven Zack son diferentes pero no únicos esa sección s divide en diferentes por los tatuajes si el joven aquí presente no estuviera en la sección súper especiales joven Zack estaría en este sector

(Zack inner: no soy único ni especial me deprime este tipo)

Continuando su camino por el pasillo vieron como otros pasillos aparecían llevándolos a diferentes sectores uno parecía un casino el cual era para los de la Organización XIII, otro pasillo parecía una entrada para súper modelos, otro como si fuera una sala de computadoras y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a un jardín tranquilo con una fuente de la diosa Cosmos sentada en una gran flor la cual estaba rodeada de pájaros que sacaban chorritos de agua.

_bien este es su sector joven Cloud la zona mas lujosa y preferencial sobretodo, sin vigilancia las 24 hrs. Del día para saber si quiere destruir todo

_ya quiero entrar se apresura – decía un Cloud ya arto de que le llamaran especial y ver la carita de su Zack toda triste

- claro síganme – cruzando el pasillo pasando 6 habitaciones que tenían números romanos Firion se detiene en la numero 7- como les decía WoL se hospedaran en la 7

- ¿quién es WoL? – pregunto Zack con curiosidad

-el recepcionista se llama Warrion of Light, de cariño WoL – sonriendo con cariño lo cual Cloud noto que ellos eran algo mas que compañeros de trabajo

-¿porque no le llaman Light?- decía Cloud no hallando la lógica al sobrenombre

- porque hay una inquilina llamada Lightning como causaría confusión le pusimos WoL y así se quedo

- ¡Lightning! ¿Clear Farron?- pregunto nervioso Cloud al recordar a la joven

- si esa misma la inquilina del 13

- que pequeño es el mundo

- ¿quién es Cloud?

- mi prima espero que no te haga nada – poniendo nervioso con esa aclaración pensando en un monstruo que seria la prima de su esposo

Abriendo la puerta Firion les dejo ver lo linda que era su habitación blanca con sala, comedor, cocina, baño y corredor que llevaba al exterior todo hermosamente arreglado y armonizado.

_si se les ofrece algo llamen a la habitación II o a l que es donde esta WoL_ saliendo de la habitación lo cual Cloud le siguió

- espera eres inquilino de este sector porque trabajas aquí- preocupado porque lo obliguen a trabajar también

- no es que soy el dueño junto con WoL trabajamos en esto desde hace tiempo – sonriendo como si nada alejándose tarareando una canción

- que raro es_ entrando al cuarto ve a Zack sentado en el sofá blanco de piel prendiendo la pantalla de 45" _ Zack no deberías subir los pies a la mesa

ya que Zack estaba sentado con los pies recargados en la mesita de la sala como si fuera su casa la cual ya consideraba

- pero Cloudy ya es nuestra de por vida hay que disfrutarla-

-si tu lo dices

Mientras se sentaba alado de su esposo abrazandolo recargando su cabeza en su hombro disfrutando la sensación.

(Cloud inner: yep esto es vida, sacare provecho de esto)

continuara

me merezco otro review espero T_T no sean malos mínimo una x para saber si les gusta o una carita bueno gracias


	7. Chapter 7

siento la tardanza para los que leen el fic =D

vengo con animos wii

================Final Fantasy Paradise Island============

-no puedo creerlo – decía Angeal al ver a su alrededor el paraíso vacacional – como consiguieron boletos para venir a este paraíso sin que los liquidara Rufus al darnos estos días de vacaciones

-ya ves influencias – decía Génesis feliz de la vida

- y unos videos comprometedores que arruinarían su reputación XD- reía Sephiroth listo para la venganza de su preciado auto

-es muy probable que se vengue jajajaja pobre Zack – caminando hacia el hotel – vamos esclavo trae nuestras maletas y no te tardes ¬¬

muy pero muy atrás estaba un Reno todo aplastado por tanta maleta de Angeal, Génesis y de Sephiroth se arrastraba intentando llevar el paso de estos, maldiciendo su bocota la cual lo metió en aprietos.

-esto es lujo si señor- decía Génesis al entrar a la recepción cuando de repente aparece de la nada un joven rubio sonriéndoles

(génesis inner: y este de donde apareció ni lo sentí O.o, será un agente especial ¬¬)

(Sephiroth inner: no lo sentí es peligroso poner en la lista negra para próximos a morir)

- buenos días ¿desean algo?- WoL los miraba a cada uno deteniéndose en Reno el cual se veía cansado por cargar

- bueno si queremos unas habitaciones disponibles y ver si nuestros amigos Zack Fair se registro ^-^

- etto no tiene reservaciones?

- nop ^o^

-bueno si tenemos una libre la de su amigo Zack Fair ya que fue cambiado a otra sección ^u^

- ¡que! Como que fue cambiado de sección ¬¬ - enojado Génesis veía como sus planes de grabar a la pareja se iban al bote

- bueno es que su esposo es especial y tenemos habitaciones especiales para gente súper especial ^o^

-¬¬ especial ese chocobo- no creyéndose eso Angeal – con cual su agresividad o por su extraño cabello

- bueno no

- entonces porque es súper especial, no me lo creo – recordando el dinero y la forma en que o obligo a pagar su boda

- etto ^-^U bueno fue por hacer el examen para ver si son especiales

¬¬ aja y como es ese "examen"

ya Angeal deja de ser mezquino queremos hacer la prueba- decía Sephiroth que solo veía como sus amigos empezaban a enojarse

bueno es que solo la hacemos….- callándose WoL al ver la cara medio psicópata de Angeal y Génesis los cuales se empezaban a desesperar uno por creer que esa encarnación del mal fuera especial y l otro por perder la oportunidad de grabar y chantajear el cachorro

podemos hacerlo verdad ¬¬- sonriendo macabramente Angeal

claro por favor su brazo- realizando el mismo proceso que hizo con los inquilinos anteriores

(WoL inner: que macabros son estos T.T dan miedo, mientras el plateado es mas paciente, se me hace que quedan en los malvadamente especiales destructores de todo por una infancia traumática que les hizo odiar todo y a todos convirtiéndolos en malvados villanos que quieren destruir todo el mundo)

ya esta – viendo el tatuaje que fue simple de la corporación Shinra. Inc. Decepcionado por no ser de los que tiene que estar bajo vigilancia continua

bien ahora mi turno a un lado Angeal – decía Génesis el cual obtuvo un tatuaje de DeepGround algo inusual pero no único

(WoL inner: bueno no están malvado pero si lo suficiente pera vigilarlo jujuju y la mayor parte de los de ese grupo son raros -.- mejor de lejitos lo vigilaremos por si acaso)

bien me toca a mi – decía Sephiroth haciendo la prueba para la sorpresa de WoL el mas tranquilo del grupo fue especial pero no de los buenos si no de los malvados que odian todo y quieren destruir el mundo

bueno ya solo falta el joven pelirrojo si me permite- Reno se acercaba lentamente siendo interrumpido por Angeal el cual no le daría una oportunidad de que fuera especial y lo mandaran lejos de su tortura juajua

el no lo necesita ^u^ - con una aura aterradora que WoL miraba con pena al pobre desdichado pelirrojo que era la victima

bueno como son todos les explicare el tatuaje de Shinra. Inc. son una sección especial pero esta limitada no puede acceder a la zona vip como el Spa y una de las playas como la de Siren y el cabo sirena; como también la zona de monta de Chocobos dorados; estas se distinguen por tener el símbolo de Mogurito . Pero puede acceder a las zona de carrera de motos y vuelo de helicópteros y las demás zonas a excepción de las mencionadas.- decía entregándole la llave del cuarto donde se hospedaría- son 5000 gils la noche =D

¡Que! Eso es una estafa – enojándose por la cantidad de dinero que seria por 7 días los cuales no quería pagar

bueno etto…(WoL inner: da miedo T.T solo por tan poco me quiere matar con la mirada que hago T_T)

pero la habitación de Zack esta libre no?- decía Génesis tratando de salvar al pobre joven de la furia de Angeal – ya estaba pagada esa habitación porque no se la das

si buena idea también esta en la sección de Shinra. Inc. (WoL inner: ya no están malo como este da miedo T-T bueno no lo vigilare tanto solo d pm y de 12 a 2 am)- dándole la llave destinada a Zack a un Angeal satisfecho con una habitación gratis

y para usted que es de DeepGround uno de los pocos grupos que hay tiene mas privilegios que los de Shinra. Inc. Puede visitar las playas que quiera y las montañas pero no los lugares con un mogurito blanco solo los de un mogurito negro y azul – dándole una llave especial a Génesis el cual veía la desventaja si Cloud era súper especial no podría acceder a unos lugares sin ayuda para grabar sus escenas – será 1000gils la noche

y para usted su súper malignidad la habitación súper especial por su gran y magnificencia para que no quiera destruí el hermoso paraíso que es esta isla y que olvide todos sus planes de liquidar gente "accidentalmente" culpándolos por su horrible infancia traumática y desdichada- decía sonriendo dejando de algo shoqueado y molesto a Sephiroth por esas referencias (Sephiroth inner: se que no tuve una hermosa infancia pero no es para que me la restriegue a mi cara lo pondré en mi lista negra serás el siguiente después de Zack)

bueno con eso ¿quieren que les llame a un botones para que lleve su equipaje? – decía apunto de llamar a uno siendo interrumpido por los tres que señalaban al pobre pelirrojo que estaba apunto de llorar al ver que cargaría todas las maletas de nuevo.

No se preocupe solo ignórelo le gusta cargar maletas ¿verdad? ^U^- decía un Angeal sonriente mirando directamente al pobre Reno que temblaba sabiendo que si se negaba le ira peor

Si jeje me gusta cargar maletas (Reno inner: porque dios me odias tanto es culpa tuya si la que hace este fic)

Bueno les daré a su guía Firion – llamo apareciendo un joven de la nada alado de Sephiroth asustándolo poniendo su cara de poker para que no se dieran cuenta (Sephiroth inner: este de donde apareció ni lo note ¬¬ otro a mi lista negra)

Bueno síganme los buenos – decía feliz Firion viéndolos evitando reír al ver sus caras de que onda con este tipo, vio el tatuaje de Sephiroth- y también los súper malvados dominadores de mundos vámonos

Hacia los condujo uno a uno a su habitación el primero fue Sephiroth el cual le encanto su habitación negra de lujo con jacuzzi y al decirle Firion que era 100% gratis con membresía y todo como la de Cloud mas feliz se puso al saber que no se podría ocultar Zack de su venganza juajua.

La siguiente habitación fue de Génesis el cual le fascinó que estuviera cerca de un casino ya que la gente del casino era capas de hacer todo por dinero y tal ves no se sabe tener nuevos ayudantes para esta honorable tarea jaja. Su habitación era sencilla tipo rustico y elegante como el se sentía.

por cierto donde esta la sección súper especial de los buenos =D

esta al final del pasillo principal veras un jardín con una fuente de la diosa Cosmos ¿por?

Para saludar a nuestra pareja porque mas ^o^

Sin creerse eso Firion lo dejo pasar dejando a un Génesis calculador que empezaba aplanear su siguiente movimiento para no perderse de lo que resta de la luna de miel de la parejita jujuju

Y por fin la ultima habitación que para el pelirrojo fue una larga travesía con tanto peso de las maletas de Angeal que eran mas que las del general y el comandante; la habitación era moderna con una sola cama lo cual dejaba a Reno sin donde dormir ya que Angeal no compartiría su cama con el. Al entrar Angeal le ordeno dejar las maletas en el closet para que no estorbaran y que las ordenara de la mas pequeña a la mas grande. Dejando a la extraña pareja de amo esclavo Firion se despidió con una sonrisa en la cara ya que esa habitación era conocida como la casamentera por que el nombre eso es fácil porque cada pareja que se odiaba o tenia problemas en su relación cuando caían en esa habitación se enamoraban perdidamente. (Firion inner: será divertido ver como se quedan juntos juju se ve que el uke será el pelirrojo porque el otro es muy agresivo juju voy a vigilarlos *u*)

espero que les gustara

reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

el siguiente cap espero que les guste no se mucho de estas parejas pero are lo mejor y con ayuda -.- eso espero

===================día 1=======================

-bueno vamos a ver que hacemos Cloudy –decía sonriente Zack mientras volteaba a todos lados para decidir donde ir sintiendo una cierta inquietud

-no sé Zack creo que deberíamos pedir información o ver un mapa no crees

-si mi amor

De la nada aparece WoL soplando suavemente a la nuca de Zack sorprendiéndolo al no notar como se le acerco.

-jeje lo siento no me pude resistir- mostrando una sonrisa coqueta- no pude evitarlo pero creo que no saben donde ir ¿verdad?

-así es hay tantos lugares…hm difícil de escoger

-bueno si es así porque no ir a la playa esta mas cerca y hay un sector vip que pueden usar- lanzándole una mirada algo insinuante que no paso desapercibida por Cloud que no participaba en la conversación al no fiarse de WoL- y son muy pocos los que van por esas zonas como sabes y son muy privadas.

Como veía que Zack no reaccionaba por las insinuaciones pero si el chocobo él cual se ponía más sonrojado con las insinuaciones no muy sanas que hablaba acerca de la zona vip.

(WoL inner: ¡ay Cosmos! este bobo como que no capta las insinuación, dame paciencia)

-ya solo vayan a la playa vip no se arrepentirán- le ordeno a Zack que solo asintió viendo como se alejaba con sigilo el recepcionista aun sin entender el porque la playa. (Zack inner: como que siento que me trataba de decir algo; bueno quien soy yo para ir en contra y así ya no pienso tanto)

-bien decidido vámonos

-pero Zack no cre…

no pudo acabar porque Zack lo cargo como princesa llevándolo hacia la playa privada.

=========En una tienda de acampar dentro del Casino =============

-adivina ¿encontrare a nuestro complemento en este lugar?-pedía un joven peliplata a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, con vestido ajustado negro con plumas de cuervo que miraba fijamente a una bola de cristal en el centro de la mesa que los separaba.

-si hoy será tu día de suerte conocerás a un joven hermoso de rojo con negro. –decía la adivina – por 20 gils más te digo mas información- decía sonriendo

mientras el joven sacaba su cartera para pagar

-¡HERMANO! – grito un joven pelinegro que tenia vendas por la cara entrando en la tienda de la adivina para salvar a su hermano de la ruina de nuevo – no de nuevo mira aniki esto no es verdad así que vámonos antes que nos dejes en la ruina.

Sacando a su hermano de la tienda, mientras la adivina veía la escena sonriendo porque siempre sus predicciones se cumplían si no se dejaba de llamar Edea.

=================en la entrada del Casino================

Genesis, al saber donde estaba alojados sus victimas decidió conseguir nuevos ayudantes por que los que tenia no ayudarían mucho sabiendo que Angeal torturaría a Reno el cual es muy escandaloso y los delataría, y Sephiroth que su nuevo objetivo no era grabarlos y luego vender los videos, si no matar al cachorro por destrozar a su bebe.

Entro en el casino buscando con la mirada, a los elegidos para esta "honorable tarea" y al ver un bar dentro de el establecimiento fue directo con el bartman para conseguir información de los posibles candidatos.

=================en el bar del Casino antes de que entrara Genesis=======

aniki ya te dije que no gaste nuestro dinero con las gitanas, bujas, adivinas y cazafortunas que creen, dicen, piensan y MIENTEN sobre todo acerca de que son nuestro complemento pff

pero Nero ya sabes que nuestros padres se conocieron por medio de una bruja- poniendo ojos de perrito regañado a su hermano menor

¡ya lo sé! pero eso no significa que nosotros tengamos esa misma suerte- deprimiéndose de nunca formar una familia- además la bruja era nuestra madre Ultimesia.

Jejeje detalles pero estoy seguro que hoy es el día- emocionado al recordar las palabras de la adivina Edea que tenia la fama de siempre acertar en sus predicciones.

Acomodándose mejor en la mesa donde se sentaron con la vista hacia la puerta esperando a su futuro esposo de él y su hermano como la tradición dice.

-bien que te dijeron esta vez Weiss

-que un hermoso joven de rojo con negro- decía emocionado –perfecto no crees a mi me gusta el rojo por la sangre y a ti el negro; es perfecto Nero

En ese momento entra unos peliblancos por lo visto hermanos, uno de ellos el más fornido vistiendo con una gabardina de cuero rojo, con una playera de cierre negra y unos pantalones vaqueros de cuero negro con rojo. A su lado al igual que su gemelo solo que de azul y es menos fornido que el otro; y el menor por su rostro con una gabardina azul con rojo, playera roja, con pantalones de mezclilla azules con botas.*

puede ser él ¿no?- decía Nero con un gesto indicando al grupo de peliblancos

no creo esperemos

Esta vez entro un joven delgado y alto, con una capa roja y un traje negro, de cabello largo y negro solo agarrado por una tela roja como su capa.

y que tal ese también de rojo con negro

no creo debe ser deslumbrante- cerrando y abriendo las manos para resaltar lo deslumbrante.

Aja.- ignorando a su hermano viendo a otro joven de aspecto maleante con una gabardina completamente negra y cabello rojo- y ese

No

Y ese otro- señalando a otro joven pelirrojo con un traje negro con destellos rojos

Nel

Viendo con cara de te voy a matar a su hermano deja de buscar para pedir una bebida y escuchar sus canciones en su music sphere; esperando que a que su idiota hermano se de cuenta de su "súper inteligencia", que debería estar en un internado con personas como él.

=============== 30 minutos después==============

-aniki no crees que te estas como decirlo… ¡delirando!- decía al terminar su bebida, y las botanas de regalo.

-que poca fe tienes hermano- juntando sus manos para rezar (Weiss inner: noooo ven por favor; vamos diosa Cosmos mi galletita de la suerte y mi horóscopo de Timber Maniacs me decían que encontrare el amor hoy T_T)

-…

-siii queridísimo hermano

- estas pidiendo que aparezca para que no llame al loquero

-noo…

En eso entra Genesis todo reluciente con una gabardina roja, con traje negro bien elegante caminaba directo hacia el bartman

-ves si existe Cosmos wii- decía feliz de la vida levantándose caminando hacia su futuro esposo

-empezare a creer-mirando boca abierto al joven que le quito el aliento (Nero inner: sexy *¬*, espera si es hombre como nos casaremos… rayos bueno que importa es posible rentar un vientre para tener hijos yup llamare madre a ver que se le ocurre)

Genesis al tener sentidos mas desarrollados que los demás siente escalofríos como si se hubiera metido a la boca del lobo, se voltea para toparse casi encima de el a un joven peliplata sonriente; lo cual causaba escalofríos a Genesis.

-Hi me llamo Weiss y este es mi hermano Nero- señalando a un joven pelinegro que miraba avergonzado a Genesis mas por notar la incomodidad de este- ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes de vacaciones? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿tienes novio? Si es así ¿quién es? ¿lo puedo matar? ¿quieres algo con nosotros? ¿quieres tener familia?...

Así continuo acosando a Genesis con preguntas que cada ves lo ponía mas nervioso mirando constantemente las posibles rutas para escapar, hasta que el hermano de este le da un zape en la cabeza para callarlo.

-lo siento así es mi hermano ¿cómo te llamas?

-eh… si gracias- viéndolos si decir su nombre o no

-si no quieres decirlo lo descubriremos después –sonriendo tiernamente lo que le causo escalofríos

-Genesis Rhapsodos (Genesis inner: son raros; pero es muy uke el moreno, pero da miedo esa sonrisa es como ver sonreír a Sephiroth)

-sexy… digo yo soy Nero Heartilly y mi hermano Weiss por si no lo escuchaste antes por las varias preguntas.

- si gracias bueno… yo creo que me voy a…

-necesitas algo agua, una bebida, frituras, hamburguesa, antojitos…

-ya deja aniki- viendo como retrocedía Genesis- lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que si necesitas ayuda podemos brindártela

-a bueno en realidad si necesito-viendo como invade mas su espacio privado pensando si será buena idea decirles- necesito ayuda para espionaje pero no creo…

-eso es fácil soy ex turko y soy bueno en robótica –decía Nero feliz de poder ayudar al sexy hombre roba aliento.

-bueno en videos y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas- desconfiado pensando en que tendrían que espiar a un amante o novio su futuro esposo.

-y tenemos una prima Shelki una sabelotodo en electrónica y master haker

(Genesis inner: wow caídos del cielo, ya los adoro… no tanto este invade mi espacio. Pero por dinero y chantaje soy feliz jejeje esto será genial.)

-bueno necesito ayuda con una linda parejita- (Weiss y Nero inners: mas vale que no sea un amante porque esta muerto) viendo el desagrado en la cara de estos añadió – no es mi novio saben es por otra cosa.

-¿seguro?- (Weiss inner: dijo novio si gracias Cosmos jeje no competiré con una mujer yuju)

-tu novia diras

-nop, es el hijo de un amigo que me pidió grabarlo para la posteridad sin que se diera cuenta- mintiendo fácilmente; bueno casi mintiendo ya que Angeal ve al cachorro como su hijo.

-te ayudaremos- aceptaron viéndose al mismo tiempo enviándose un mensaje con la mirada (inners: así te enamoraras de nosotros si eso no funciona madre te amenazara jejeje, será nuestro si o si)

-entonces les diré el plan

Así la "alianza" empezó para grabar a la feliz pareja que no se esperaban que serán acosados por voyeuristas depravados que venderían sus videos a grandes precios. Mientras los hermanos, hijos de una bruja súper malvada que desconocía Genesis, planeaban como secuestrar, drogar, casarse a tiro de pistola con sexy hombre que les robo su corazón.

gracias por leer espero no tardar para la próxima =D

reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

===========en la playa===========

-¡Si! Arena, mar y mi sexy "esposa"- decía Zack viendo a su esposa con su traje de baño tipo short negro con una imagen de lobo en la parte derecha- si tenia razón WoL esto es genial, ¡adoro la playa!

Cloud ignorando al loco de su esposo, camina más rápido hacia la zona vip; evitando las miradas coquetas de las jóvenes hacia su persona e intentando no matar a las otras que miraban con hambre a su Zack. Este lo toma de la cintura atrayéndolo mas cerca desilusionando a algunas jóvenes y emocionando a otras yaoistas que tomaban fotos de esa hermosa escena mas al ver que lo abrazaba con cariño y mordía la oreja de Cloud.

-¿Qué haces?- susurraba Cloud evitando gemir enfrente de todas las locas que los miraban con una mirada casi maniaca y pervertida que no le traía buenas vibras.

-vamos Cloudy si te sientes celoso por las chicas, porque no celarme- susurraba en su oído con voz sensual mientras subía su mano lentamente hasta su pezón acariciándolo; haciéndolo sonrojar más.

-Zack no te atrevas a hacer algo mas porque te mando a dormir al pasillo- liberándose corriendo a la zona vip huyendo de las miradas reprobatorias de los padres de familia, las miradas moe de las fanáticas y las miradas de asco de las X

-¡¿tampoco en la zona vip?! ¡Cloud!

Corriendo tras su esposo Zack entra en la zona vip la cual estaba pasando una muralla custodiada por guardias y unas gárgolas extrañas que parecían mini behemonth.

-¡Alto! ¿quiénes son?- dijo un guardia con armadura algo intimidante

-bueno…

-Hola, soy Zack con mi linda "esposa" Cloud

-…

-…

-bueno vamos Cloudy- pasando de largo al caballero de armadura, el cual se interpuso de nuevo para no dejarlos pasar.

-¿quién se creen para pasar a la zona vip?

-como dije el inigualable SOLDADO de primera clase Zack y su hermoso e inigualable Cloud- de nuevo pasando de largo del caballero que perdía los estribos si no estuviera contando del 1 al 10

-me refiero que solo las personas VIP pueden pasar- conteniéndose de gritar a al baboso de enfrente.

- si lo somos verdad Cloudy- abrazando a su amado de forma empalagosa, agarrando el brazo donde esta el tatuaje de Cloud para que lo viera el armi-gruñon

-si, ya veo bueno puedes pasar

-vamos Cloudy

- tú no, solo el rubio

-pero…- con carita de perro morir

-eso no funciona conmigo

-grr… gruñón. Cloudy- volteando con su carita de perrito para que lo ayudara

-él es mi esposo, viene conmigo- suspirando resignado

-¿seguro que no lo quieres dejar aquí?

-hmm….

¡Cloud! No me dejarías aquí o si – en forma chibi con lagrimitas que no podía nadie decir que no (bueno a excepción de Sephiroth y Genesis )

No. Vamos Zack- tomándolo de la mano para cruzar la muralla.

El caballero solo los vio irse a lo lejos, mientras sacaba un cell, marcando a su jefe. Sabiendo que esta le gustaba tener vigilados a los VIP y sus familiares.

-hey ya paso el chocobo con un pulgoso

-jejeje así que si fueron, verdad que son graciosos

-no, esa familia son la mayoría VIP ¿no?

-sip, o por cierto si ves a un peliplata entretenlo

-¿cuál peliplata que hay muchos? Tú eres uno de ellos; bueno de ves en cuando

-no, uno fortachón peliplata

-¿quién? ¿Weiss? ¿Dante? ¿Golbert?

-eh… bueno uno nuevo con cabello largo plateado

-ah ¿Yazoo o Kadaj?

-¡NO! otro

-hm… ¡AH! Ya sé este el rarito de Kefka cuando se transforma

-no otro

-bueno dime de los nombres que te diga de la larga lista de peliplateados si son: Cyuss, Ioshua, Lucifer, Zaphkiel, Arumat, Adray, Vox, Juhani, Berlgar, Celestan, Vigil, Dante, Nero, Sparda, Riku, Xemas, Zexion, Terra posesionado, Emperador en sus ondas raras, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz cuando apuesta, Exdeath, Sephiroth, Kuja…

-No… espera dijiste ¿Sephiroth?

-Si el ahijado de Kefka y Darky

-De esos freakys. Eso explica su vestimenta, y como llego a ser CaosVIP

-Jaja viene de familia.

-Bueno el los busca entretenlo para que no los interrumpa. Siiii

-Me las cobrare

-No importa es su primer día y debe ser tranquilo para no tener demandas

===========Playa Siren =============

Caminando la pareja de recién casados por la orilla de la playa que cambiaba de amarillenta arenas y aguas azules oscuras a unas arenas blancas y aguas claras cristalinas.

-¡hay Caramba! ¿Es la misma isla? Porque realmente cambio el paisaje y el agua -decía Zack sacando fotos con la increíble cosmocam- si cosmocam la única que saca 50 fotos por minutos y quita todos los imperfectos. Patentada por Squaresoft siempre pensando en ti.

-Deja de sacar tantas fotos – ya irritado al escuchar como repetía una y otra vez el anuncio comercial de esa cámara.

-Cloud no es mi culpa que sea genial la cámara y todavía tenga un lema contagioso.

-Aja. Ya déjalo vamos a buscar un lugar para dejar los botanas, que tenias que traer.- al recordar antes de ir a la playa se le ocurrió comprar frituras que llevaba cargando Cloud mientras Zack tomaba fotos.

-hay Cloud no frunzas el ceño que te arrugas y te veras feito- sonriendo al ver como su Cloudy le aparecía una venita resaltada que sabia que tenia que encontrar ya una mesa o si no se quedaría fuera del cuarto.

-Serás…

-Ah ah mmm.

Antes que golpeara al cachorro, Cloud se pone colorado lo cual extraño a Zack que no entendía el porque el sonrojo de su amado.

-ah… mas… ah dios ah

-Zack vámonos- jalándolo para irse ya que el moreno no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿por qué Coudy?

-no escuchas los gemidos de alguien-evitando gritarle para no avergonzar a la pareja que estaba en mucha acción.

Zack que no veía el problema voltea a todos lados para ver la causa de que su esposo se quería ir, hasta que ve a una parejita muy encaramelada en su mundo sin percatarse de la presencia de los mirones. El uke que era un rubio bronceado era el causante de los gemidos que asustaban a su amado que para él eran muy normales mas si conocieras la familia de este que eran muy liberales.

-¡Ah! Auron mmm… mas rápido- decía el rubio encima de su amante mientras se autopenetraba con mucho ahínco mostrando un rostro de satisfacción, al ver que casi llegaba al éxtasis su amante se levanta para sentarse sujetando las caderas de su rubio para aumentar la velocidad haciéndolo gemir más a su rubio que se sujetaba de él.

-¡AHHH! Me vengo… ¡AURON!

El amante del rubio un hombre mayor con canas y una cicatriz en el rostro que lo hacia ver mas duro de lo que era al ver como acariciaba con delicadeza a su pequeño; el cual trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-otra ronda- decía Auron besándolo tiernamente mientras salía de su interior para acunarlo en sus brazos.

-Si, pero… podría ser en el agua sabes que adoro hacerlo en el agua –besando la mejilla de este –me gusta sentir como entra el agua en mi interior cuando me dejas abierto.

-bueno pero mientras nos despedimos de nuestro público, no crees- sonriendo a Zack el cual ni se inmutaba de la situación sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-AHHH!- grito el rubio avergonzándose al darse cuenta de los mirones uno que sonreía y otro rubio también avergonzado volteando para no verlos tratando de llevarse al moreno.

-vámonos Zack deja de verlos y camina.

-así que tío él es tu "esposa"- sonriendo Auron con malicia .

-sip, muy linda no crees - dejando a dos rubios anonados por la conversación haciendo que sus cerebros procesen a velocidad mínima. (30% )

-jajajaja tío si sabes dar espectáculos- riéndose de la situación- no sabia que mi "tía" es una tigresa, con razón no vas a las reuniones familiares.(40%)

-ya vez, no necesito escuchar sus sermones de ética ya sabes como son. (50%)

-hum ni me lo digas la mayoría ni fue a mi boda. (60%)

-¿te casaste? Ni me invitaste- gruño por su sobrino olvidadizo.(75%)

-hey hey cálmate no pude contactarte si no te acuerdas no dejaste ni dirección ni numero de teléfono ni mail para contactar- se defendía Zack a sabiendas que su tío tiene pésimo humor- además me debes mi regalo de bodas .(95%)

-… ¡TÚ TÍO¡- gritaron los dos rubios al fin 100% de información procesada.

sip Coudy, "tía" n3n

grr ¿cómo que tía?

-ya mi pececito, eres mi esposo ¿no?-abrazando a su esposo

-si – contestaba sonrojándose

-por lo que te hace tío de mi sobrino, el cual te presento. Zack el es Tidus mi esposo.- presentándolos los cuales se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza- además eres tía porque ni modo que tía sea el uke- sonriendo tiernamente lo cual hacia enojar a Tidus.

me la pagas Auron, mucho gusto Zack

-igualmente "T-Í-A"

-lo mato.

-¡Zack esa no es forma de tratar a tu tío discúlpate o te mando al pasillo¡- regañaba Cloud, al notar como se enojaba su cuñado y mas al saber que así lo llamarían los futuros sobrinos de Zack- perdónalo es un tonto

ya lo note, por lo que veo viene de familia- mirando feo a Auron que reía por el regaño a su sobrino.

Cuando por fin se vistieron los tíos de Zack empezaron a platicar sus anécdotas; Cloud se dio cuenta que Auron era igual de interactivo que Zack solo que sabia aparentar seriedad y era el guardaespaldas y esposo de Tidus un famoso jugador de blitzball, comenzando una amistad Tidus y Cloud los cuales se daban tips de cómo manejar a sus esposos para que no se salieran con la suya siempre. Mientas Zack y Auron hablaban de lugares que debían visitar donde podían estar a solas sin que nadie se enterada y posiciones de placer para sus parejas, cuando ceder sin que se den cuenta y todavía salirse con la suya( claro que no lo decían en voz alta para que no se enteraran sus rubios).

entonces están en su luna de miel- decía Tidus emocionado de la situación- yo también vine aquí en mi luna de miel y descubrí lo especial que soy no cariño.

-si

-eh?

-si me dieron membresía gratis no es genial sabia que era especial antes pero se siente bien que te lo digan- decía muy feliz al notar que su Auron medio se deprimía ala vez que Zack también.

-yo igual tengo un tatuaje especial

¡Cosmo! Sabia que eras como yo ¿que numero eres? yo soy X

-yo soy el VII

bien, bien ya deja que me deprimes – decía Zack con lagrimitas que enternecieron a los rubios y enojaba al moreno mayor.

-bien es hora de irnos pececito que se nos hace tarde. Ronroneando en el oído en su oído estremeciendo a Tidus.

-si, un placer conocernos espero vernos en estos días si no llamen al la habitación X ya saben.

-si nos vemos Tidus, Auron.- sonreía Cloud por tener con quien contar.

Ya solos Zack guía a su Cloudy al sitio que recomendó amablemente su Tío "el cabo de sirenas" pasando por la orilla de la playa llegan a una zona rocosa la cual atravesaron por medio de un arco rocoso para apreciar la bellesa de ese cabo con unas arenas blancas y agua cristalinas.

-Zack es hermoso

-no tanto como tú mi Cloudy

Dejaron sus cosas cerca de las rocas para que no se mojaran, metiéndose en el agua Zack lo abrazaba por atrás besando su cuello dejando un camino de besos bajando hasta sus pezones.

-Zack vamos mas adentro – agarrando de su mano par entrar mas en el agua besándolo al llegar un poco mas adentro donde el agua les llegaba encima del ombligo.- Zack sabes quiero probar lo que dijo Tidus.

-¿qué dijo?

-que se sentía muy bien hacer el amor en le agua

Al escucharlo Zack lo atrae mas besándolo con pasión con su lengua pidiendo entrar en la de Cloud, el cual corresponde entrelazando sus lenguas solo separándose para respirar. Cloud empieza a bajarle el traje de baño de Zack, agarrando su hombría empezándolo a masturbar.

-me vuelves loco lo sabias- besándolo de nuevo, quitándole el traje a Cloud también agarrándolo juntando sus miembros para masturbarlos a la vez haciendo que se viniera Cloud.

-Ah Za ah Zack ah ah entra ahah por… favor ah.

-ahora mismo mi sirenita

-oh pues esta sirenita- lamiendo sus labios excitando mas a Zack- te robara el corazón.

-Así espero ser el único que robes su corazón

-uhm no sé

-oh me quieres poner celoso – sin previo aviso entra en cloud sacando gemidos de excitación de este.

-si el único AHH muévete, siempre el único por favor Zack

-a tus ordenes mi sirena.

Moviéndose cada vez más dentro de Cloud, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana lo levanto abriendo mas su entrada para aumentar el ritmo mientras Cloud abrazaba con las piernas su cadera gimiendo cada vez más fuerte con cada estocada hasta sentir la esencia de Zack dentro.

-ah ah si es sexy hacerlo en el agua pero no podemos hacer muchas poses que hicimos en la noche de bodas- decía pícaramente Cloud casi sin respiración pero con ganas de mas acción.

oh Cloud, Cloud te falta creatividad nada mas- decía todavía cargándolo acercándose a una roca cerca de la orilla.- para cada situación hay de todo.

Sonrojándose al pensar en muchas cosas pervertidas, fue recostado en la arena ya que el agua estaba baja en esa zona, dejándole en una pose sexy que incitaba a comérselo.

-yomi yomi a comer- mientras se mamaba a Cloud, este sentía como el agua entraba y salía de su entrada abierta por las olas de la marea entendiendo el porque Tidus le encantaba hacerlo en el agua.

-AHH Zack ahh – moviendo su pelvis para aumentar la succión de Zack – por favor – gimió Cloud queriendo correrse.

-no Cloudy apenas comienzo- sujetando sus piernas lo penetra lentamente tomando su tiempo en su dulce y cálido interior.

-Zack más mmm más – pedía al no acelerar las estocadas queriéndose levantar Zack lo sujeta de las manos dejándolo en la arena sin acelerar el ritmo, calentando cada vez mas su chocobo que gemía lenta y sexymente; así siguió un tiempo hasta que imploro Cloud- Zack-sama ah ah por favor Zack-sama- con ojitos de borreguito todo sonrojado Cloud pedía.

Memorizando esa imagen que guardaría en la memoria toda su vida cumple servicialmente a su chocobo llevándolo a la locura viniéndose los dos juntos. Levantándose deseando ir por su cámara y sacar una foto de su Cloud todo satisfecho pero no porque sabia que se enojaría y no era tiempo todavía.

-parece que la sirena será secuestrada espero que no le importe.

- no le molesta es mas lo espera con ansias- abriendo los brazos para que lo cargara para irse a su cuarto, pero recordó algo muy importante tenían que pasar por la playa publica para regresar al hotel y el no llevaba nada puesto – ¿eh Zack?

-si mi chocobo- mientras lo cargaba dirigiéndose hacia sus cosas para recogerlas he irse a su habitación para continuar.

-¿dónde esta mi traje de baño?

-…. Bueno – viendo por todos lados a ver si encontraba el traje de su esposo sin éxito alguno notando un pequeño punto negro a la distancia del atardecer- se lo llevo la corriente, nimodo vámonos. (Zack inner: cargo a mi Cloudy desnudo es están suavecito hm pero si lo ven los demás, hay ya pensare en algo jejeje)

-Zack ve por el- sonrió tiernamente con una aura maligna haciendo que Zack lo dejara en la arena cerca de las cosas e ir nadando por el traje de su amado para no recibir un castigo sabiendo que si se enoja no tendría oportunidad.

Sin saber que todo lo que hicieron fue grabado por el nuevo equipo de Genesis que no muy contentos aceptaron grabar a la ves que trataban de emborrachar al pelirrojo sin mucho excito no por nada es SOLDADO de primera clase amante del vino y buena comida.


End file.
